Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Eight
"How do I get Katy back, Erin?" Matt asked in socials class. It was supposed to be a silent study time, but their teacher Mr. Wakelin allowed a low level of noise at this time. "I don't know," Erin replied looking at Matt. Since Matt caught Erin from falling, a spark had ignited between them. Well at least for Erin it had. "I guess you could show her that you are ready for her and won't... do what you did last time." "Well how do I do that?" Matt said. "Wait, Erin, you're a girl." "Wow, I've known you for how many years?" "No, I mean. You can help me train. I mean it's better than watching porn and masturbating with Henri," he said. Their classmate Artur looked up from his textbook and scowled at the both of them. "You didn't hear anything Artur," Matt rasped at him. "Where did Henri get all that porn anyway? I didn't know he... watched that kinda of stuff." "I think he said he got it from the porn store downtown. You know, the one that Kevin works at." "Kevin from math class?" "Yeah." "That's disgusting," Erin replied. She couldn't believe Kevin worked at a porn store. Was he even old enough? "Anyway, what I mean is that you can help me last longer by... like being someone I practice on. You know what I mean?" "Wait, do you mean you want me to be someone who practice having sex with?!" Erin yelled. The whole lass fell silent. "Uhm, Erin, Matt, focus on your socials," Mr. Wakelin said from his desk. "I mean, if you want. We've been friends for years, come on, help me out Erin," Matt said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Erin's shoulder tingled; maybe this would be a good way to figure out how she really felt about Matt. And that way, both of them could get some practice. It was a win-win situation. "Fine," she replied. * * * Melissa wasn't sure what to make of last night. She was having a really good conversation with Opti when all of a sudden Henri and his friends came barging in. She didn't even know what they were doing there and then Henri started acting out and it just so unreal. She should go apologize to Opti for Henri's behaviour. Henri was really out of line last night. She would do it the next time they saw each other, she decided. She still wanted to be friends with Opti, but she would have to talk to Henri first. * * * "Maple, I'm really sorry, but I'm getting back together with Mark." Judy had spent a lot of time pondering how to break the news to Maple. Should she have just written him a letter? Or texted him? But she decided that she needed to do it face to face, she at least owed him that. It was hard deciding between the two boys. Maple was really nice, and they had been friends for so long, but Mark was so much different than her. His different perspectives on him made her life just so much more enjoyable. But Judy and Maple's relationship was only fueled by lust. They enjoyed their heated moments together but there was no love there. "I know you are," Maple replied. "I'm sorry," Judy said. "You're a great guy, you'll find someone else." "But we can still be friends?" he asked. "Of course," Judy said. They hugged, and for once in a long time, Judy was content with her life. Judy and Mark grew back together. There were still moments when Mark clutched the back of a chair in anger that Judy and Maple had been together. Judy woke screaming from nightmares of losing Mark, but his arms were there to comfort her. And eventually his lips. The feelings that overtook Judy the year before were back, but she knew this would have happened anyway. What Judy needed to survive was not Maple's love, kindled with lust and grief. She had plenty of fire, herself. What she needed to survive was the yellow dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means loves instead of lust. The promise that Judy could be loved again, no matter how long she had grieved. And only Mark could give her that. So after, when he whispered "You love me- real or not real." Judy told him, "Real." * * * "Okay, how do we start this off?" "Uhm, let's start with some kissing." "Okay, this is really weird Matt. We've been friends for so long." "I know it's a little weird for me too, but we gotta help each other, right?" "I guess so," Erin replied. Although she was hesitant on the outside, she was ecstatic on the inside. She had never even held someone else's hand before, let alone kiss someone else. She wasn't sure where her hands should go or what to do with her lips. Did they just smack against each other? Or did she actually pucker them, or was that just a saying? "Are you okay, Erin?" Matt asked as he placed a strand of her loose brown hair behind her ear. Matt had never touched or looked at her this way. "Here, let me start," Matt continued as he leaned in towards her. His breath smelt sweet and minty. Erin stayed there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Then his lips slowly pressed against hers. They were soft; Erin never thought boys’ lips could be so pleasant. She copied the motion that Matt was making with his lips and tried to keep up with him. All that kissing with Katy obviously paid off. Then, Matt placed his hand on Erin's breast. "What are you doing?" she said alarmed. "What, Erin, I thought you were okay with this," Matt said pulling away from her but with his hand still on her chest. "Right, sorry. It was just a bit surprising. But, before we go on Matt, how is this going to work? I want to help you and all but I don't know if I'm willing to go all the way," Erin said. "No, don't worry Erin. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do," he replied. "Just tell me when you want to stop," he said. He really was a sweet guy, even though this whole plan was crazy. They continued to kiss, and Matt had now placed both his hands on her chest. Erin felt jittery inside, this was going fast, but she liked it. Suddenly Erin pushed Matt down on his bed. Why not get closer? Matt was surprised by Erin's actions. He never knew his friend had it in her to be so aggressive, but he liked it. He wanted dominance though, so he flipped her over and got on top of her. He had never looked at Erin this way; they had always just been 'friends.' But she was so beautiful. They kept on kissing. Erin loved it; she had never been so close with someone before. Matt was fully enjoying it too. He thought it would be weird kissing one of his best friends, but strangely enough, it seemed like something long overdue. But now was the time for the real test, he could feel himself wanting Erin more and more, but how could he ask without sounding weird or having her say no? He knew she seemed a little hesitant, but it was now or never. "Erin, do you-" "Yes!" she said without letting Matt finish his sentence. He wasn't sure if she had understood what he was asking, but why take the time to clarify? He continued to kiss her as he slowly lifted up her shirt. Alright, things were going well, she wasn't stopping him, so this meant she was okay with it. He fumbled around when Erin's shirt had reached her head. He had never taken someone else's clothes off, but from the looks of it he might be taking Erin's clothes off quite frequently. Erin wasn't exactly the bustiest girl, but she did have a nice body. Matt had seen her in a bikini before, when they went swimming together so seeing her so exposed was nothing new. But there was something about Erin being in her underwear that made him feel so good. She started to take off his shirt. Like Matt, she had trouble taking it off from around his head, but he yanked it off for her. Erin had seen Matt shirtless before, but never on top of her and so close. He really was fit and she couldn't help but run her hands up and down his back feeling the perfect sculpture that his body was. Matt once again fumbled with Erin's clothes as he tried to take off her pants. She giggled as she helped him with the button. "I bet Kevin would like this," Erin whispered into Matt's ear. "Shh, don't talk about him." Matt then started to unhook Erin's bra. He wanted her so bad right now. But Erin was starting to feel a little nervous. She liked the kissing but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. "Matt, I'm not so sure I want to-" "Shh, it's okay Erin. I know what I'm doing." "No, Matt, I really don't want to-" but before Erin could finish her sentence Matt had started to kiss her forcefully. Sometime before Matt had undone Erin's bra, he had managed to take off his own pants and boxers. Erin wanted to scream, she had never seen a boy's... dingaling before and she definitely didn't want one this close to her. She wanted this to stop but Matt was still kissing her. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy. He retaliated by pushing her arms down on the bed and restrained them from moving anymore. Erin couldn't believe she was about to lose her virginity. She held her legs close together but Matt was intent on doing this. Did he not realize that she didn't want this anymore? What happened to stopping when she felt uncomfortable? But by then she was way past uncomfortable: she felt forced. But no matter how much she struggled, Matt would not let go of her. Erin started to squeal but it was inaudible since Matt's lips were still pressed on hers. She tried to kick him off, but he had already mounted her in a position where she had no control of her hips. Her legs kicked uselessly behind Matt's naked body. Erin started to cry. "Matt, stop," she cried in her head. But he did nothing of the sort. * * * << Chapter Seven Chapter Nine >> Category:Stories